theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sci100 Nuclear Weapon Development and Deployment Services
The Sci100 Nuclear Weapon Development and Deployment Services is the offical and only nuke maker for the King and Lord of Nukes, NickFusi0n. Timeline *During Nick's inactiveness before June, he developed his own personal nukes. *10/1/12 - Sci100 begins the development of the Nuclear Weapon known as the Nuke 2.0 *12/24/12 - Sci100 gave the Nuke 2.0 to NickFusi0n as a Christmas Gift, only for him to take it away and give it back. *1/2/13 - Sci100 begins development on the Hand of Thunder and the Nuke 3.0 *1/5/13 - In response to Sci's gift to Nick, Toon and other users develop their own nuclear weapons *2/7/13 - Sci reveals the development of the Nuke 3.0 and gives the Hand of Thunder *2/7/13 - Zonator, Cartoon44, and Armorillo23 reveal their weapons: The Ultimate Nuke, the Nukebot, and the Super Mega Nuke. *2/7/13 - Shocked by the fact others may be developing new weapons, Sci100 buys out Cartoon44's weapons and absorbs Armodrillo23's company that made the Super Mega Nuke. *TBA WRITTEN PROOF OF TRANSATIONS Nuke Proof 1.JPG Nuke Proof 2.JPG Nuke Proof 3.JPG Nuke Proof 4.JPG Weapons Developed by Company #Standard Nuke (Nick) - created by Nick, most commonly used when he nukes Chaturn every time he says "gtg" #Nuke 2.0 - developed by Sci100 #Nuke 2.5 (orignally the Ultimate Nuke) - developed by Cartoon44, rights to creation given to Sci100 #Super Mega Nuke (also known as Nuke 2.1) - developed by Drillo, company absorbed by Sci100 #Nuke 3.0 - to be developed by Sci100 #Nuke 3.5 - To be decided or canceled Sub-nukes (Only Nick is allowed to add in this section) #Water Nuke - Instead of explosion, it creates a massive water explosion that can flood a planet #Inversion Nuke - Instead of exploding, it implodes, distracting the target long enough for Nick to kill them with Nuker's Fire. Non-nukes (Only Nick and Sci can add here) #Nuker's Fire - Technically not a weapon, can only be used by Nick. The user fires out a large stream of red and black fire from their palms that can cook a group of living things alive. Employees *Sci100 - CEO of company, Nuclear Weapon developer, salesman *NickFusi0n - (to be decided. If he accepts, Vice President and has all rights Sci has except the right to close the company or give nukes to anyone else) *Cartoon44 - Nuclear Weapon developer, salesman *Drillo - Nuclear Weapon developer Employee Rules *You may not hire anyone (not apply to Sci and Nick) *You along with employees and Nick are the only ones who may make Nukes. If you see anyone making one, report it to the CEO or Nick. *If you are going to make a nuke, don't do " BEST NUKE EVER " or " ULTIMATE NUKE " or " INFINITY NUKE OF THE MOST EPICSAUCE EVER ". Make an offical name such as " Nuke 3.25 " or " Nuke 5.0 ". Also, go in order in terms of numbers. Do not go from Nuke 3.0 to Nuke 8.0. *Employees do not have the right to use Nukes except during examples. Nukes are not to be used in RPs except for Nick or he'll be pessed. If you see someone use Nukes, report it to Nick. *More will be developed later on. LOL. Sci100 Nuclear Weapon Development and Deployment Services Sci100 Nuclear Weapon Development and Deployment Services Sci100 Nuclear Weapon Development and Deployment Services